


Passion Partagée (Shared Passion)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Professional dancers, Seduction, Tango, Will is a darling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are professional dancers...</p><p>Will just wants to escape his father and Hannibal's intentions are anything but pure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaines

**Author's Note:**

> After the mind-blowing response I had to my first Hannigram fic 'Kvapas' I thought I would start to post a multi chapter fic I've been working on.
> 
> Inspired by this amazing idea: http://harunaoko.tumblr.com/post/60833369308/inspired-by-hannibal-is-a-professional-dancer
> 
> And Thetuxedos has done this amazing commission of Will and Hannibal dancing, I will be working with her in the future on my Hannigram fics so please check her Tumblr account out, she's a brilliant artist! http://thetuxedos.tumblr.com/post/76705072347/commission-i-did-for-the-heart-and-the-brain-for
> 
> \--------------------------  
> Chapters will each have a dance move as the title (as to be in a similar vein to the program)
> 
> Chapter One...Chaines: a series of short, usually rapid, turns performed in a straight line across the stage.

Will Graham gripped the thick fabric of the curtain as he heard the all too familiar murmurs of the audience gathering on the other side. As the son of the founder of Graham Dance Company, he was always expected to be the first performance at the shows they regularly held for the public.

Will huffed a small laugh, letting go of the material. That's all he was really, an advertisement for his father's company and a way for the older Graham to ensure his own fame as his son rose through the ranks within the dance world.

Ever since he was young, he had been praised for his natural talent and empathy towards his partners. The fact that when he wasn't caught up in the music and movements he had incredibly low self-esteem and was most likely on the autistics spectrum meant he never had a partner for long.

To be honest he didn't expect people to understand how his mind worked, how dancing was a double edged sword – the only way for him to be free but also his curse, trapping him under his father's control. He didn't mind that he never had a stable partner, preferring to dance alone when he could. However, Thomas Graham was always trying to find new dance partners for him and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was introduced to someone else. In fact, the older Graham had informed him that he had invited an internationally renowned professional dancer to watch him dance in hopes of maybe forming a partnership.

And now as he waited for his cue, he knew that his father would be talking to this man, trying to persuade him to give Will a chance. It made Will angry and humiliated that his father kept trying to fob him off, why couldn't he see that Will was happier dancing alone?

Taking a deep breath, Will heard the music begin and the curtains draw back.

It was time for him to pull on his mask and pretend every step he takes isn't killing him inside.

***

Hannibal Lecter took his seat for the show at Graham Dance Company. A professional dancer for the past 10 years, he was looking for a partner after the 'disappearance' of his last one two years ago. Thomas Graham had invited him to the show to display the talent within the company, especially his son William. He had greeted him at the doors and had almost instantly started gushing. Hannibal knew it was an attempt to get the young Graham to rise further, but curiosity got the best of him.

And as the first notes of 'Questa Notte' by Ludovico Einaudi began to play and the young man took his place on the stage, Hannibal knew he had been right to trust his senses.

Will Graham was lithe and elegant, the perfect combination of strength and grace as he danced with great skill. Yet while his body expressed the beauty of the music, upon his face was a mask which left his eyes dull and empty.

It was a well known fact that the young man was under his father's thumb – nothing more than a meal ticket to the older Graham.

But despite the gaping hole evident in young Will's soul, Hannibal could not help but be utterly enthralled by this divine creature in all his broken beauty. He could see the potential within the brunette, the means to be greater without the restrictions currently held over him.

And while he knew he had found his next dance partner, Hannibal could already feel the stirrings of the need to also possess Will Graham, body and soul.

***

It was more often than not that the dancers were requested to meet the audience after the show as most of them were benefactors or possible sponsors; this night was no different. Thomas had sent word to his son that he was to find him after the show as he had a prospective partner for him.

Freshly showered and dressed in a grey pinstriped suit, Will walked out into the hall of the building, stopping briefly to thank people as they complimented his talents. Scanning the room, he spotted his father by a nearby table who waved him over. A tall dark man stood next to him, regarding the young dancer carefully as he walked over.

Will instantly recognised the man as Hannibal Lecter, one of the very few dancers that Will could actually say he was a fan of. The older dancer had always radiated danger and passion in his dances which, when he was younger, Will had dreamt of finding in a partner. Age and constant disappointment had stripped Will of his youthful dreams, but that didn't stop the slight flip his stomach did as he came to stand between the two men.

Thomas Graham was slightly shorter than his son, with a round belly, thinning grey hair and a thick moustache. The slap he gave his son's back almost sent the young man stumbling forward before he pushed him closer to Lecter.

“Ah! Here he is! Mr Lecter, this is my son William. William, this is Hannibal Lecter...”

“I know who he is father.” Will said, interrupting his fathers gushing and looked up into the older man's eyes briefly before lowering his gaze, holding out his hand. “A pleasure to meet you Mr Lecter, I am a fan of your work.”

“As am I of yours...” Came the deep accented reply as a large hand wrapped around his own. “That piece you performed earlier was breathtaking.”

“Thank you...”

“So do you think you could give him a trial Mr Lecter?” Thomas asked, breaking Hannibal's gaze on the younger man and his grip on his hand.

“I cannot see the harm in a trial...”

“Excellent! When would you like to arrange it?”

Will kept his eyes on the carpet and Hannibal's polished shoes. He was used to his father speaking as if he wasn't there, he felt like a piece of meat...

Like he was 10 years old again.

“When would be best for you William? I trust you are not busy with any pieces right now?”

“Oh no, of course he isn't.” He could feel Hannibal's eyes burning into him, despite the fact that it was his father that was doing the talking. “He has warm up classes every day Monday to Friday in the mornings, but apart from that he has nothing else.”

“Would Monday suffice then? After your class?” Will looked up at the dark brown eyes fixed on him and nodded.

“Monday it is then!” Thomas announced loudly. “You may have the private studio at the top of the building. William, I expect you to be prompt after class is finished.”

“...Yes father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	2. Sistema Paralelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will meet for the trial...
> 
> Chapter Title: Sistema Paralelo - Walking parallel to each other

Will found his mind preoccupied with the meeting he had planned with Hannibal after his warm up class. The exercises and stretches were performed on auto pilot as his mind wandered to the dark man waiting for him upstairs...

There wasn't a great deal known about Hannibal, he was almost a complete mystery despite his international status. Unlike his previous partners in the past, Hannibal was a good few years older than him, disciplined and experienced.

He could tell that Alana and Abigail in particular were curious as to why he was so pensive. Alana was his best friend and the leader of the warm up classes, whilst Abigail was almost like the little sister Will never had, new to the dance industry and eager to form bonds with the others.

Soon enough the class ended and after collecting his bag, Will made his way to the loft studio at the top of the building.

He was about to knock on the door when he saw the other man stretching through the thin window. Hannibal was wearing black joggers and a matching racer top that showed off the impressive physique that had been hidden under the expensive suit the other night.

Hannibal was a bit taller than he was but definitely broader. Short brown hair that had been slicked back in their initial meeting was currently just brushing his temples as he moved. He had incredible cheekbones, angular and prominent and lips that seemed to be permanently set in a thoughtful pout.

Will watched as the other man widened his stance before bending sideways, arm above his head. The light filled room insured that Will could see every dip and curve of muscle move as the other man continued his exercises. He knew it was cliché, but it was like witnessing silk moving over steel as he watched. Swallowing, the young dancer knocked on the door.

“Come in.” The deep accented voice said as Will opened the door. “Ah Will, please enter.”

***

Hannibal smiled as the younger man walked in and put his bag by the door. William Graham truly was a beautiful creature. Currently dressed in loose fitting white trousers and a slim fitting white t-shirt, the brunette walked over, an awkward smile on his lips.

“How are you Will?”

“Fine, thank you...” He hesitated, unsure of what to address the man in front of him as.

“Please...call me Hannibal. If we are to dance together, we should make sure things are comfortable between us...”

“Okay, Hannibal.” The sound of his name on the younger man's lips was a sound he hoped to hear often.

He took a moment to take in Will's appearance. He was a couple of inches shorter and a good ten or so years younger than Hannibal. His form was that perfect for a dancer, slim but toned. Curled brown hair ended just before wide blue eyes and a dusting of stubble graced an angular jaw.

“Now I know that the piece you did at the show was focused on the fact that it was a solo dance, but how are you with partner dances?”

“It's been a while since I've had a proper partner but I sometimes dance with the others if need be.”

“How about dances like the Rumba? Salsa? Tango?” Will nodded. Hannibal smiled before turning to a CD player that was in the corner of the room and pressed play, 'Besame Mucho' by Andrea Bocelli began to play. “Please dance a simple Rumba, frame held tight.”

Will blinked a couple of times but drew to his full height and took a stance, facing himself in the large mirrored wall. As he began to move, Hannibal took his time to watch the younger man and slowly started to walk around him.

He had picked the Rumba as it would show how freely Will could move, the steps flowing and sensual. Watching from every angle, Hannibal took in the movement of hips, arms, legs as Will held his own gaze in the mirror, not daring to look anywhere else, especially not him.

The older man could see the natural skill and talent that radiated from him as he danced, nothing restricting him. The ballet orientated piece he had seen him perform had been breathtaking, but it seemed that Will's true talents laid in the more passionate Latin based dances...

Walking in front of Will, the tall brunette started mirroring his steps and placed a hand on a slim hip. Pulling the younger man to him, Hannibal took the other hand in his.

“Keep going...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	3. Chapter Three: Enchufla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enchufla - To spin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go easy on me guys as I have no prior knowledge to professional dancing. If I get anything wrong let me know!

Will swallowed slightly as the other man pulled him close to turn the solo Rumba into a partner dance. He felt like a teenager again, a slight flush on his cheeks as they seamlessly started to move together.

“Eyes on me William.” Lifting his eyes to meet Hannibal's, Will felt profoundly uncomfortable. He found it hard to maintain eye contact at the best of times, but despite feeling embarrassed and uneasy, he found himself holding the maroon gaze staring back at him.

While they danced across the room, slowly twisting like a flame, Will was almost certain that there was something between them – a connection which could blossom into a very successful partnership. He almost laughed at the irony of it all, but it had never been like this before...

Even during an improvised trial it was almost as if they had been dancing together for years...

As the music finished, Hannibal released him and went to turn off the CD player.

“That was very impressive Will...I believe this could work.” The tall brunette said as he walked back over. “Would you agree?”

“I would...”

“Excellent. I have been asked by a dear friend of mine, Bedelia Du Maurier, to perform at her birthday party in three months time. I wanted to wait until we had danced together to see if it would work, but I believe that my choice of the El Tango de Roxanne would be a perfect piece.”

Will's eyebrows rose into the brown curls at his forehead, Bedelia Du Maurier was a famous socialite. Did Hannibal really think he was up to his standard?

“I've never danced it before...” Hannibal smiled at him, making his stomach flip like the night his father had introduced them after the show.

“Then I shall teach you. It will be an excellent way for us to bond as partners as well. The tango is a very intimate dance, the dancers must be comfortable with each other...but I can see we get along well and you seem to have a natural talent for these kinds of dances.”

At that moment, Will almost felt himself ease from under his father's thumb slightly. Thomas had always preferred Will to focus on ballet in the hopes that he would become famous and dance as part of one the international companies, something that never happened but that didn't mean the older Graham had eased up on him.

But now he had Hannibal wanting him to broaden his horizons and willing to show him how. He knew that his father wouldn't deny the internationally renowned dancer if it meant that the company got more publicity.

***

Hannibal could almost see the cogs working inside Will's brain as he planted the seeds in his mind. He had shown Will that he could be more than what he already was, much more, and Hannibal would teach him.

Holding the younger man in his arms had felt  _ right _ . He had had many dance partners over the years but with Will Graham it was different. There had been an instant spark, as if they had known each other more than a few hours.

The slight flush on the younger man's cheeks hadn't been missed either as he had pulled him close. It seemed that the rumours about Will Graham were unfounded under the right ministrations. He needed discipline and guidance, but he also needed to be shown that he could be so much more and Hannibal was the man to take him there.

He knew it would take time to cut Will off from his father and the other dancers he considered his friends of sorts, but it was a well known fact that all good things came to those who wait.

And Hannibal could wait...

“I suggest we start by meeting maybe two or three times a week to begin practising? As the event draws closer we can increase our meetings but I have a couple of pieces I am to perform over the next couple of weeks...”

“That's fine.” Will said with a small smile pulling at the side of his mouth. “I'm happy with two or three times a week for now and I heard about your impending performances...” Hannibal smiled as the younger man flushed.

“Will you come and see me perform?” He asked. Will responded with a shy nod. “Good, I'd like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	4. Parada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Abigail confront Will about his new partner...
> 
> Chapter Title: Parada - Literally means 'stop'. The follower is brought to a standstill.

As soon as he walked into the studio, Will knew that Alana and Abigail were desperate to know what had happened once he left the previous day. He could see it how they kept glancing at him and each other.

Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the class. Warm ups and stretches were followed by a ten minute dance routine before cooling down. It kept him on top form and gave him a chance to socialise with his friends.

Alana rejected the strict rules of the other senior dancers' classes and often choosing more mainstream music rather than classical pieces to dance to.

She had been his best friend for years, often being the only thing keeping him from going crazy. They had worked together on a few pieces but she had soon stopped asking him when she realised how much he liked to dance solo, content with just watching him from the sidelines.

“Okay guys, lets start with heel raises...”

A pulsing 80's tune filled the small studio that reminded Will of something you would hear in a nightclub, sensual and electric.

As he warmed up and stretched his muscles, he found himself wondering what Hannibal would be like to learn from, their first practise together being in a couple of days time. From what he knew of the older man he would use a more disciplined approach, his quiet countenance demanding obedience.

With anyone else Will wouldn't be quite so responsive, but with Hannibal it was as if he couldn't help himself...

_Jesus Christ Will you've danced with the guy_ _ one _ _time!_

The voice in his head causing his jaw to clench in frustration, Will continued the routine amongst the other dancers, but his mind was far from on it.

***

“So come on then...who has your dad set you up with this time?” Once the class was over, everyone but Will, Alana and Abigail had left.

“Jeez Al, you make it sound like he's setting me up on a date.” Alana laughed as Will slipped a hooded top on over the form fitting t-shirt. Abigail sat on the window sill nearby, watching the exchange between the two senior dancers.

“Well I suppose it is almost like dating, although for you its more like an arranged marriage. ” Will sent her an impassive look “Oh come on, I was joking!”

“Yeah sure you were.” Alana chuckled and slapped him on the arm.

“Are you going to tell me who it is or not?”

“It's...Hannibal Lecter.” The dark haired woman's eyebrows rose at the name.

“Hannibal Lecter? _The_ Hannibal Lecter?” Will nodded.

“Who is Hannibal Lecter?” Abigail asked. New to the dance industry, she was still learning who the main players were.

“He's a Lithuanian dancer who is internationally known for his dark and brooding style.” Alana said, setting down the CDs she had been going through. “Two years ago his last partner disappeared.”

“What happened?”

“No one knows, he was never found.”

“Wow...” The young dancer looked over at Will, twisting her fingers together. “So what's the plan then?”

“We're going to be performing El Tango de Roxanne for Bedelia Du Maurier at her birthday party in three months time.”

If Alana's eyebrows could have rose any more, they would have. Will felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his two friends. Even their eye contact was something he couldn't hold for long.

“Will...do you think you're up for this? I mean...you're not one for dancing with partners if you have to.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, sighing as the brunette tensed slightly under her touch. “Hannibal Lecter is a serious dancer Will, very strict...is that really what you want?”

“There's something about him Al, when we danced together yesterday it was almost as if I had been dancing with him for years. He's disciplined but without being controlling...I didn't feel forced or pushed into anything I didn't do willingly.”

Alana bit her lip and nodded, removing her hand from his shoulder. Hannibal wouldn't be her choice of partner for her friend, but part of her hoped that he would be able to free Will from his father's tyranny at least. Glancing over at the younger woman, she could tell that Abigail had a bad feeling about this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envisioned the song playing during Alana's class to be 'All She Wants Is' by Duran Duran.


	5. Chapter Five: Doble Frente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's passion for dance is rekindled...
> 
> Doble frente – Moving together in the same direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back baby! Finally managed to update this.
> 
> I will be going back and probably editing previous chapters, but for now, please enjoy this new one...

“Now, as you are most likely aware, 'El Tango de Roxanne' was used in the musical 'Moulin Rouge'. It has always been one of Bedelia's favourites...”

Will nodded and watched the man stood before him. It was their first 'official' practise since the trial, having had a couple of more sessions before to get to know each other, and Hannibal was explaining the dance they would be performing together in three months’ time.

Despite Alana's warnings, part of Will believed that he needed someone like Hannibal in his life, someone who embodied the control and discipline that Will had lacked in other partners. But although he could see the older man as an anchor he desperately needed, Hannibal also symbolised freedom...

“Essentially the song is about a prostitute and the man who falls in love with her. However, I have decided to make two changes...” Hannibal tucked his hands behind his back, looking every bit as professional and refined as he had the night they met, despite his now casual attire. “I have chosen a different version of the song to the original and I have also modified the dance, put my own personal spin on it you might say...”

The older man relaxed his stance as he continued to explain the dance to his protégé, describing the intricate choreography as well as the immense intimacy it required. He had started to see a change in Will even since the trial and knew he was already in the younger man's system, like a drug.

The young Graham needed a guide but he also needed a certain amount of discipline to be able to see what he was truly capable of. Unlike his past partners, Hannibal could see himself in Will, a hidden darkness that was just under the surface.

It was just a matter of time before he took Will Graham apart and rebuilt him into the magnificent creature he knew he could be.

And when that happened, he would be Hannibal’s...completely.

***

The majority of the first practise session had been mainly exercises to get them used to dancing in such close quarters, learning the way the other moved and how to work with it.

Will could already feel his love for dancing starting to rekindle, even after such a brief time. With Hannibal he could forget about his father and the company, feeling oddly free within the controlled movements. With Hannibal guiding him through the steps, Will focused on the feelings being drawn from him as he watched his partner and mentor demonstrate various moves.

The young dancer found himself unable to look away from the broad toned frame under the dance clothes. The dark fabric clung to Hannibal like a second skin, stretching as he moved and spun, his whole body moved with such grace and skill it left Will breathless.

When Hannibal held out his hand, he went to him willingly, his heart fluttering as Hannibal pulled him close and they began to slowly go through the first steps together, the older man’s accented voice in his ear as he took him through the movements.

Will had never felt this way about a partner before. It was normal to feel a certain closeness with the one you danced with, but this was much more. He wanted to burn the older man's touch onto his skin, never lose the richly spiced scent that clung to his skin and clothes after each session they have had. The young dancer wanted to bind himself to the other man in a way that terrified and excited him.

He realised he was drawn to Hannibal like a moth to a flame as their combined movements broke his thoughts and brought him back to reality. The deep timbre in his ear sent a slight shiver down his spine as every inch of the other man's hard, lean frame was pressed against his, heat penetrating his thin dance clothes and seeping into his own skin.

And with the older dancer, he felt as if he could take on the world...

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
